Knight in Shining Armour
by CenationUCME
Summary: John and Randy are both in bad relationships and realise that in the end, all they really need is each other. FLUFF DRAMA ANGST CENTON CENATON John/Randy Cena/Orton, cody/roman (cena/brock, randy/cody but eventual Centon) mentions of abuse


**Thank you for all of the amazing feedback on my last fanfic! , that is the best part of writing, to see the reviews, you guys rock! I hope you enjoy this one too ;) This is for 'takers dark lover' **

_*Takers dark lover REQUEST: I would love to see one where they are with other people but both get hurt by them. Maybe their partner cheats on them with each other_

John sighed as he covered another of his many bruises with concealer. RAW was about to start and he could not let the fans see him covered in the marks or there would be a lot of gossip. There were too many darkened spots on his skin for him to make excuses of 'wrestling too hard.' His boyfriend, Brock Lesnar had been at it again. They began their relationship a year ago, and while it was nice at first, things had gradually got out of hand. Brock had started beating John up about 6 months ago and John, even though he was tough in the ring, was too scared of the man to break up with him for fear of pain.

"Hey Johnny," someone called.

John looked up to see his long term best friend Randy Orton, coming towards him. He quickly pulled down his shirt.

"Hey Ortz," he said, trying to mask his pain, "You ready for your match tonight?"

"You know me John, I am always ready for a fight," smirked Randy, lifting his arms into his signature arrogant pose.

John laughed at his friend. He knew he could always count on the younger man to lift his spirits up even on his worst days. He wished he could tell Randy what Brock was doing to him, but Lesnar had made it clear that if anyone found out, they would be brutally beaten.

"How's Cody?" John asked.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Still the same. I don't know what is up with him lately but he has just been so distant from me. He never wants to hang out with me anymore and he barely says a word when we travel together on the tour bus."

"Give him time Randy, maybe he has just been having a bad week," John said sympathetically.

"Well, he better snap out of it, because he is really starting to get on my nerves! All he does is hang around with that idiot, Roman Reigns!" Orton snapped.

"You better not hurt him, Randy!" John shouted in an outburst, then quickly realising what he had just said, looked away awkwardly.

Randy raised his brow. "You know I would never ever lay a finger on anyone Johnny," he spoke softly, "Why would you say that, is everything ok?"

John quickly nodded, "Yeah everything is fine, I'm just saying…"

Randy nodded, narrowing his eyes at him, not quite believing his best friend but dropping the conversation none the less.

"Well, see you later. My match is about to start." John said, walking away and mentally hitting himself for nearly outing his situation with Brock.

"Bye Johnny!" Randy called, going the opposite way.

Randy turned on the locker room shower, sighing as the water cascaded down his olive skin. He had just finished his main event match against Seth Rollins and his muscles ached from the aftermath.

As he relaxed in the shower, his mind wandered to his relationship with Cody. He had been with him since the Legacy days and they were both very much in love. However, recently Cody had been spending an awful lot of time with Roman and barely said a word to Randy. It was like he had lost interest in their relationship. He had wracked his brains, trying to think of a time he had upset Cody, but nothing came to mind.

Randy finished his shower, threw on some clothes and headed out. He was determined to find Cody and talk this out, to see what was up with his boyfriend. Now all he had to do was find him.

After texting Cody and scouring the arena, Randy found no sign of the younger man. Just as he was about to give up, he ran into Dean Ambrose, who grinned at him.

"You looking for Cody?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" Randy glanced at the shorter man.

"He was heading towards Roman's tour bus, the last time I saw him," shrugged Ambrose, "Maybe you can find him there."

"Thanks, Dean." Randy said, nodding to the other man, before hurrying off.

He approached Reign's bus, pissed off that Cody was once again ditching him for the other wrestler, without even telling him. He pulled open the door to find a scene that he would never ever forget for the rest of his life. There was Cody, straddling Roman's lap, bouncing up and down, both lost in pleasure. Roman's dick was firmly lodged up Cody's ass, both gasping as they noticed Randy standing by the door.

"Randy…" Cody gulped, freezing in shock. "This is not what it looks like, I swear!"

Randy snapped out of his daze. He gave a humourless chuckle to the pair, before giving them the finger and slamming the bus door shut. Tears gathered in his eyes as his heart broke but he quickly shook it off. He was Randy Orton. And Randy Orton did not cry or get hurt.

As his heart pounded, he ran to his bus and mumbled to the driver "Take me to the nearest bar."

John trudged back to the hotel, dreading facing Lesnar who was hardly ever nice to him anymore. He unlocked his hotel room door with the key card and threw his bag on the ground. Brock was lying on the bed watching TV and he grunted as he heard John.

John stuck a smile on his face, "Hey, babe."

Brock glanced at him and smiled. "Hi John. Why don't you come cuddle with me?"

John stared at him in surprise. Brock rarely initiated touching unless it meant slaps or punches. Going with it so as not to upset the other man, John nodded and pulled off his shirt before lying next to Lesnar.

"Why are you so tense?" laughed Brock, pulling him closer and stroking his back that was covered in scars and welts.

John laughed nervously, trying his hardest to relax and whimpering as Brock's hand roughly ran over one of the recent welts.

"Shut up and stop crying. It's just a little bruise. You deserved it for coming home late last night when I told you to be here by 11."

"Sorry Brock," John whispered, "It won't happen again."

Just then, John's phone buzzed. Brock reached over him and snatched the phone, checking John's message.

'_Hey Johnny, I'm at the bar next to the hotel, please come, I need to talk to a friend. Xxx Ran'_

Brock growled and sat up, pushing John away, "Why the fuck is he calling you Johnny and sending kisses?"

John sighed, "C'mon Brock, Randy always texts me like that. You know that we have known each other for years."

"Are you cheating on me with that bastard John?" shouted Brock, his voice becoming dangerously low, "Because if you are, I will fuck you up."

John flinched at the harsh words. "No Brock! You know I would not cheat on you. Please. Randy and I are just friends, that's all."

"I don't fucking believe you, slut!" shouted Brock, grabbing him by the throat and punching him in the stomach. "Can't believe what a whore you are! You are nothing but a piece of trash. You don't deserve anything and no one will ever love you!"

John gasped as the air escaped his lungs, doubling over. He barely had time to register Brock's words before he was dealt another punch to the kidneys. He coughed and coughed, tears coming to his eyes at his boyfriend's words.

Lesnar grabbed him again by the throat before slapping him across the face, hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Please stop! Please… Please… It hurts," John sobbed, as he lay in a heap on the floor next to the bed.

"Get the fuck out of this room now!" screamed Brock menacingly, "You don't deserve to sleep here tonight. You better come back to this room tomorrow with a fucking good explanation, you snivelling little pussy boy!"

With those final words, Brock dragged him by his arm, throwing him out of the door as John lay weeping on the floor and slammed it on his face.

After a good five minutes of crying on the floor, John picked himself up, wincing in pain at the formation of new bruises. His first thought was to go find Randy, since he could always help him no matter what. Then he remembered the text. Randy needed him too, so he had to put his current problem to the back of his mind and go see his friend. He took a deep breath and wiped his face, trying to clear any signs of his pain and crying.

He walked to the bar and saw Randy sitting at the front playing with his glass of beer, with a stone expression on his face. John's heart softened, immediately sensing that something was not right with his friend.

He walked up to him and lay a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Ortz," he spoke softly, "Everything okay?"

"No it's no-," Randy stopped, his eyes widening as he saw the large bruise shaping the side of John's face, "What the hell happened to your face?"

John quickly averted his eyes. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into a post."

Randy narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing, continuing to play with his glass.

"So what happened?" John asked, attempting to change the subject.

"I went to look for Cody, and found him banging Roman inside his tour bus," Randy said with a bitter chuckle, "Turns out we have bigger problems then I thought."

"What? God Randy, I am so sorry," John said in shock, "What a bastard! I can't believe he did that to you."

"Me neither," Randy spoke sadly, resting his head on John's shoulder, "Who would have thought, the great Randy Orton could get cheated on?" he laughed dryly.

"He is an asshole for doing that to you Ran. You don't deserve that. You are an amazing guy and he has just thrown away the best thing in his life. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life." John spoke honestly, feeling awful for his best friend.

Randy smiled. "Thanks Johnny, you are the best. I'm glad you are my friend."

John grinned, his dimples showing. "You're welcome Ortz. So what did you do?"

Randy smirked at him. "Gave the slut my finger and walked off. I did not say a word. He doesn't deserve any."

John clenched his fists, "I will kill him if I see him!"

Chuckling, Randy spoke, "Super Cena to the rescue as always! Don't worry John-John, I'll be fine, I just wish I could have seen that coming…"

John squeezed his shoulder sympathetically, "You will be fine Randy, don't worry. You deserve so much better. I'm always here if you need me."

Randy smiled, feeling a lot better about the situation. He adored the older man, for his kindness and compassion. "John, why are you lying to me?" he asked him.

John looked at him confused. "What do you mean? I am not lying, I will always be there for you, just like I always have been since we met. You are my best mate!"

The tanned man shook his head. "No not that. I am talking about your bruise."

John's eyes widened in surprise, his heart racing. "Uhhh… I don't know what you are talking about. I told you, it was a lamppost."

Randy smiled at him sadly, "C'mon John, I am not stupid. I have known you for years so I know when you are lying to me. What's the real story?"

John's face heated up as he replied, "I can't tell you," he whispered, praying that his friend would just drop the subject.

Unfortunately for John, Randy was being persistent. "Why? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not like that Ran," John sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Then what is it like?" Randy demanded, "Just tell me how you got that bruise!"

John knew it was now or never. Part of him wanted to tell Randy and part of him was afraid of being hurt. But he could not keep it in any longer. "Brock," he whispered, looking down at the bar table and shuffling in his seat.

Randy looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Brock. He…umm, he did this to me. He hit me," John said looking down in shame.

"What the fuck?" Randy's voice was dangerously low, "Brock hit you?! How dare he! Where is he, I will fucking murder that bastard."

"He chucked me out of our room," John said through teary eyes, "I'm sorry Ran."

"Why are you apologising, John? You have done nothing wrong!" argued Randy, "I can't believe this, and how long has this been going on?"

John didn't reply, instead staring at his feet, tears filling his eyes. Randy, realising that he would get nothing out of his friend who was clearly in distress, stood up.

"C'mon John-John," he whispered softly, "Let's get you back to the hotel okay?"

John nodded and they both left the bar. The walk to Randy's room was a silent one; John feeling humiliated at his admittance of abuse while Randy was still reeling from the fact that he had not known about this. Randy unlocked his door and they both took a seat on the sofa.

Without warning, Randy pulled John into a tight hug. "I can't believe this Johnny, why did you not tell me?" he murmured, pushing John's head into his chest.

The older man responded with a sob, burying himself in Randy's warmth. Randy whispered sweet nothings in his ear, trying to calm him down as his body shook with sobs. After a few minutes, John quieted down.

"Sorry I did not tell you, Ran," He whispered, "I was too scared, Brock would threaten me all the time. He said he would beat me up really badly if I told anyone."

Randy growled. "When did this start?" he asked, gesturing to his friend's bruised face.

John looked down, "Uhhh… about 6 months-…"

"6 months?! How did you keep this to yourself for that long?" Randy cried in outrage, "I can't believe that bastard. Has he hurt you anywhere else?"

When John nodded, Randy gestured for him to show. John slowly took off his shirt, more blackened bruises and welts coming into view, spanning from his back to his chest. Randy gasped in surprise and reached out to trace the scars. When he heard John whimper, he quickly pulled back clenching his fists in anger.

"First of all, you are not going back to that animal. From now on, you will stay with me and I will protect you. Second, I am going to sort that bitch out and make sure he never touches anyone again. He will be unrecognisable when I am done with him," Randy hissed in anger.

"Thanks Randy. Don't hurt him too badly, I don't want to see you in prison," John chuckled, trying to lighten the situation but only receiving a glare in return. "What a night we have both had, huh?"

Randy sighed. "Yeah man, we both have shitty ex-boyfriends, though I would take Cody over Brock any day."

John looked down. "Me too."

"Sorry J. That was a shitty joke," Randy apologised, seeing the older man getting upset again, "Hey, at least we still have each other."

John smiled. "Yeah. There is that."

The room went quiet, both just taking in the day they had. John sidled up to Randy's side, laying his head on his chest. The room got comfortably quiet as John glanced up at his best friend who was staring down at him intensely.

Their faces came closer as the mood suddenly built up. Randy cupped John's face, tilting it towards his and leaned in pressing his lips to the other mans' waiting for any signs of discomfort. When he received none, the younger of the two intensified the kiss, their tongues delving together as John moaned in contentment. After a few minutes, they pulled back breathlessly.

"Ran?" John asked nervously, "Are you sure about this?"

"Look John, I have always loved you. However, I have always just seen you as a best mate. But now that I have seen what a lying shit Rhodes is, I realise that you are what I needed all along Johnny," confessed Randy, "I think I have always known that I loved you more than anyone else, I have just been too afraid to ruin our friendship."

"I love you too, Ortz," blushed John, "I just knew that when you got together with Cody, that I would have no chance so I tried desperately to move on. No one has come close to you though," the older man admitted.

Randy smiled. "Look, we will take things slow, okay? We have both just come out of relationships. Yours is particularly awful, so there is no hurry ok babe?"

John hid his face in Randy's chest at the cute nickname. "Okay Ran, nice and slow it is."

"Shall we go to sleep?" Randy said getting up and stretching as he made his way to the bed. When he received no reply, he turned to look at John who was staring at him with wide eyes and looking uneasy.

Upon realisation, Randy was quick to assure the other, "Hey, hey John I just meant sleep, I promise. I wouldn't ask you to go that far yet. You can trust me I promise."

John breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, "Ok thanks," he wringed his hands together as he climbed into bed alongside his new partner, "It's just when Brock said 'let's go to sleep,' he usually meant sex whether I wanted to or not," admitted John tearfully.

Randy pulled Cena closer to him, "Forget about that bastard. I am nothing like him and he will pay for hurting you John-John."

John chuckled wetly through his tears, "Who is Super-Cena now?"

"Still you," grinned Randy, cuddling up to the older man and closing his eyes. "Goodnight John. We will sort out our shit tomorrow. For now, I just want to be with you."

John smiled at the sentiment, "Night Ran, thank you for being my knight in shining armour."

The two wrestlers fell asleep in each other's arms, the drama of the day, tiring them out. While things were not completely resolved, they knew they could get through anything if they had each other by their sides. After all, they had been this way as best friends for over ten years and always would be.

**So hope you enjoyed this one shot. I kind of left an open ending because it would have been** **to quick and 'fairy tale like' to see them both get together and live happily ever after lol. So I thought this was a more suitable ending since it is a one shot. Hope this was what you wanted, 'Takers dark lover.' **

**Please review! That's the satisfaction out of writing these!**

**Love you guys xx C**


End file.
